Lunar Dragon Song: Jian's Adventure
by slimjim15
Summary: The 3rd story i have ever written. Synopsis inside if you have no clue what this story is about.
1. Synopsis

**Synopsis for Lunar: Dragon Song; Jian's Adventure**

The world of Lunar was created by Althena. Althena then sets her most trusted servant, the Dragonmaster, in control of the Four Dragons. In the game, the world lies on the brink of being ruled by Ignatius, a Dragonmaster turned evil. Jian and Lucia start out as couriers but end up going off to save the world. Ignatius then kidnaps Lucia and changes her back into Althena. Jian, Gabi, and Flora then fight Ignatius for the fate of the world, after getting help from Beast King Zethos. Jian, Gabi, and Flora defeat Ignatius and save the world and Lucia.

**Jian Campbell:** One of the main protagonists. Has a crush on Lucia Collins. Uses his feet along with Black Magic to fight. Starts out as a courier for a delivery service, but ends up saving the world of Lunar from being ruled by a Dragonmaster turned evil. Jian then becomes the next Dragonmaster.

**Lucia Collins:** One of the main protagonists. Has a crush on Jian Campbell. Uses a folded umbrella to fight. Uses potent healing magic. Starts out as a courier with Jian, but ends up going on an adventure to save the world of Lunar. Lucia is also Althena in human form

**Gabryel Ryan:** One of the main protagonists. Daughter of Beast King Zethos. Uses metal claws to attack. Has very high status among the Beastmen. Also known as "Gabi".

**Flora Banks:** One of the main protagonists. Lives in the terrifying Frontier region, a region where many have ventured into but none have returned. She is a master archer.

**Beast King Zethos: **King of all Beastmen. Lives in Leephon City 

with his daughter Gabi.

**Vile Tribe:** A large group of evil people led by the evil tyrant Ignatius. They think they should rule the world of Lunar.

**Ignatius:** Powerful Black Magic user. Tried to take over the world of Lunar, but died in the process.

**Gad:**Owner of a** HUGE **delivery service. He has outposts all over the world of Lunar. Gives Jian and Lucia a delivery mission that sets them off on their world-saving adventure.

For more info, check out this website: .org/wiki/Lunar:_Dragon_Song


	2. Chapter 2

**Synopsis for Lunar: Dragon Song; Jian's Adventure**

Althena created the world of Lunar. Althena then sets her most trusted servant, the Dragonmaster, in control of the Four Dragons. In the game, the world lies on the brink of being ruled by Ignatius, a Dragonmaster turned evil. Jian and Lucia start out as couriers but end up going off to save the world. Ignatius then kidnaps Lucia and changes her back into Althena. Jian, Gabi, and Flora then fight Ignatius for the fate of the world, after getting help from Beast King Zethos. Jian, Gabi, and Flora defeat Ignatius and save the world and Lucia.

**Jian Campbell:** One of the main protagonists. Has a crush on Lucia Collins. Uses his feet along with Black Magic to fight. Starts out as a courier for a delivery service, but ends up saving the world of Lunar from being ruled by a Dragonmaster turned evil. Jian then becomes the next Dragonmaster.

**Lucia Collins:** One of the main protagonists. Has a crush on Jian Campbell. Uses a folded umbrella to fight. Uses potent healing magic. Starts out as a courier with Jian, but ends up going on an adventure to save the world of Lunar. Lucia is also Althena in human form

**Gabryel Ryan:** One of the main protagonists. Daughter of Beast King Zethos. Uses metal claws to attack. Has very high status among the Beastmen. Also known as "Gabi".

**Flora Banks:** One of the main protagonists. Lives in the terrifying Frontier region, a region where many have ventured into but none have returned. She is a master archer.

**Beast King Zethos: **King of all Beastmen. Lives in Leephon City 

with his daughter Gabi.

**Vile Tribe:** A large group of evil people led by the evil tyrant Ignatius. They think they should rule the world of Lunar.

**Ignatius:** Powerful Black Magic user. Tried to take over the world of Lunar, but died in the process.

**Gad:**Owner of a** HUGE **delivery service. He has outposts all over the world of Lunar. Gives Jian and Lucia a delivery mission that sets them off on their world-saving adventure.

For more info, check out this website: .org/wiki/Lunar:_Dragon_Song

**Lunar: Dragon Song; Jian's Adventure**

This story takes place 1 year after the game.

Jian's POV

I woke up around 1:00 in the afternoon. "Holy Cow! I was supposed to meet Lucia at Gad's shop 3 hours ago! I better get going!" I stated as I rushed out the door. When I arrived at Gad's, I found out that Lucia wasn't there. "Where's Lucia?" I asked Gad. "I sent her on a delivery to Perit Village." Gad replied. "How long ago did she leave?" I asked. "About 2 hours ago. She still hasn't come back." he replied. It was then that I started to get worried, so I rushed out of Port Searis, headed for Perit Village. My two worst fears are Lucia dying, or Lucia being kidnapped and halfway through Thieves' Wood, my 2nd worst fear came true: all I found was a note and Lucia's folded umbrella. "No............" I said, as I fell on my knees. I started pounding the ground until I decided to go get Flora and Gabi and try to solve the mystery of where Lucia was being hidden. I rushed over to Loto Pier as fast as I could to get to Shell Pier so I could get to Lind Village. As soon as I got to Lind Village, I rushed to Flora's hideout. When I got to Flora's room, I had to take a breather. "Jian! What's wrong?" Flora asked. "Lucia's...been...kidnapped!" I replied in between gasps. "Do you know who did it?" Flora questioned. "No." I said. "Sorry Peres, I've got to go with Jian." Flora said. "Let's go get Gabi." I said "OK. See you later Peres!" Flora yelled out as she and I rushed over to Leephon City. When we got inside the castle at Leephon City, Flora and I were stopped by about 30 guards. "Let us go! We need to see Gabi!" I said as I struggled with the 25 guards trying to hold me down. Flora, on the other hand, was held down by five guards. Then I saw Gabi run up and say, "Let them go. They're with me." "I could have done that at any time." I said as I threw off the guards. Four of the five guards holding Flora down let go and Flora was still on the ground, being held down by one guard. "When I said, 'Let them go' I meant everyone let go of Jian and Flora." Gabi said with a stern voice to the remaining guard. The guard let go of Flora, embarrassed. "What's up guys?" Gabi asked. "Lucia's been kidnapped!" I replied. "What? Do you know who did it?" Beast King Zethos asked as he walked up. "No. She was sent on a delivery to Perit Village and was kidnapped on the return trip. All I found was this note," I held up the note "and her folded umbrella. But I am going to kill whoever kidnapped her." I said. "Wow Jian. That was dark and harsh." Gabi said. "Gabi's right Jian. That does seem a little too harsh." Flora said. "I don't care." I replied. Everyone gasped when I said that. "It was harsh being knocked out and Lucia getting kidnapped by Ignatius. It was harsh fighting all those monsters without Lucia's potent White Magic." I said. "Hey! I have White Magic too you know!" Flora stated, angrily. "I wasn't finished. It was also harsh doing the Dragon Trials without Lucia. So don't talk to me about what I said. I meant it." I stated sternly. "Jian-" Gabi started. "Now Gabi, if Jian wants to do things his way we should leave him alone." Beast King Zethos said. "Read the note Jian!" Flora yelled. "OK! Just stop shouting!" I said. "It says: 'If you want to see the pink-haired girl again, tell the Beast King we will trade the pink-haired girl for his precious daughter. –Vile Tribe." I continued. "HOW DARE THEY ASK FOR A TRADE!" the Beast King thundered. "DAD! CALM DOWN!" Gabi bellowed back. "I'm sorry. I just got carried away." Zethos said. "LUCIA!" I roared. "He's got quite a voice, that one." Zethos said, talking about me. "I will kill every Vile Tribe member to get Lucia back!" I stated. "Wow Jian, that's- Oops, sorry Jian." Flora said. "We have to go to the Tower of Krilin to get the airship." Flora said as she ran out of the castle. "Bye Dad!" Gabi shouted as she ran out of the castle. "Jian, take care of Gabi." Zethos told me. "I will sir." I replied. We rushed out toward the Tower of Krilin to get the airship. When we got to the Tower, we flew up the stairs to the airship. "OK. Off to Lind Village!" I said as I took the controls to the airship. "Wait a minute. Why are we automatically going to Lind Village? That's so prejudiced!" Flora said. "Last time I checked the Vile Tribe was in Lind Village." I told her. "I haven't seen a Vile Tribe member for a year in Lind Village!" Flora stated, still angry at my assumption. "Well then, where do you suppose we check then?" I said, with a rising temper. "Jian calm down." Gabi stated calmly. "You're right Gabi. I just want to find Lucia." I turned to Flora and continued, "I'm sorry Flora." I finished. "It's OK. I know how much you want to find Lucia." Flora replied. "We will find her Jian." Gabi reassured. Still, I couldn't shake off this feeling something bad was going to happen. We stopped by the Meryod Submarine Cave and checked everywhere but still couldn't find Lucia. My feeling was right, since I turned around to see a Vile Tribe member kidnapping Flora. Brimming with boiling anger, I slipped on my Tidal Ring and let loose a powerful water attack to save Flora. As soon as I rescued Flora, I slammed the Vile Tribe member up against the cave wall. "Where is Lucia?" I demanded. "Lucia who?" the Vile Tribe member asked sarcastically. "The pink-haired girl with healing magic!" I yelled at him. "Oh...that girl. I'm not telling you. But don't worry, we'll take good care of her: we'll abuse her every day," My anger grew with every word he said "we'll barely feed her, and we'll lie to her-" I cut him off. "SHUT UP!!!" I yelled as I threw him halfway across the cave. With inhuman speed, I caught up to him as soon as he hit the cave wall. Blinded by anger, I kicked him in the head then gave him a strong as steel fist in the stomach then told him, "Tell me where Lucia is!" "I'll never tell you!" the Vile member replied. "TELL ME!!!" I yelled as I kneed the Vile member in the gut with a strong as steel knee. This kept on until the one time I kneed the Vile member. "TELL ME WHERE LUCIA IS!" I roared. "I'll...never...tell...you..." the Vile member said in between gasps. "TELL ME!" I demanded as I kneed the Vile member repeatedly. "Jian, stop! You're going to kill him!" Flora yelled. "I'll stop when he tells me where Lucia is!" I yelled back. Then Gabi said something that echoed through out my whole body, "What would Lucia say if she saw you right now?" I just froze in place, holding the Tribe member up against the cave wall. It was so quiet in the cave; you could hear heartbeats and water dripping. I released my hold on the Tribe member and threw him near the exit. "Get out of here!" I told him. The Tribe member just sat there petrified. "Get out of here before I change my mind! Go!" I told him with tears in my eyes. I just stood with tears dripping off my face, thinking about what Gabi said. If Lucia saw what I did to that Tribe member, she would have never wanted to see me again. I dried my tears then told Gabi and Flora, "Let's just move on to the next location." "As soon as you tell us what happened to you back there. It's like that wasn't you back there! Look, we all know you miss Lucia and want to rescue her, but that doesn't justify what you-" Gabi replied. "Just please leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it." I interrupted Gabi. "No. We want to know what's wrong with you Jian." Flora said. "There isn't anything wrong with-" I started, but Gabi interrupted and said, "Yes there is Jian! That wasn't you back there! What's wrong with you Jian?" I sighed and started, "Whenever you guys went your separate ways, Lucia and I went back to Port Searis. Whenever I would get angry, Lucia would stop me and calm me down before my anger grew out of hand. I guess without her here, there's nobody who can calm me down like her. Whenever I get mad, my judgment gets clouded, and I only think about getting revenge." "So without Lucia here, you become an animal when you get angry." Flora said. "Now we can go." Gabi said. "OK. Anyone have a suggestion where to look next?" I asked. "Why don't we check Vile Castle?" Flora suggested. "That sounds like a good place to check." Gabi stated. "OK, off to Vile Castle! Tallyho!" I said as we ran for the airship. As soon as we got in the airship, I grabbed the controls and speeded off to Vile Castle. When the airship landed, we saw a Tribe member run into the castle with what looked like a sack with someone in it. "He looks suspicious, let's follow him into the castle." said I. We got to the front door just in time to see the Tribe member go up the grand staircase to the next floor. When we got to the first floor, the Tribe member had just reached the 2nd floor. This continued until we reached the 4th floor. When we got to the 4th floor, we saw the Tribe member look around for a way to get to the top of the castle. After searching for about 10 minutes, he finally found the door to the top of the castle. We stealthily followed the Tribe member to the throne room, were he revealed what was in the sack. He opened up the sack and revealed Lucia, sitting there tied up and crying. The leader of the Vile Tribe walked to Lucia, slapped her and said, "Shut up! You think your boyfriend Jian is going to come busting through those doors? Fat chance!" "Her chances just got better!" I yelled as I kicked down the doors in anger. "Jian! Please help!" Lucia yelled across the room. I charged headfirst at the Vile Tribe lackey, dodging every punch he threw. Then with one swift knee motion, the lackey was sprawled on the ground, grabbing his stomach in pain. "Don't you ever mess with Lucia!" I yelled as I threw the lackey aside. I then charged at the leader with a blazing temper. Gabi and Flora were close behind, as I got ready to take on the leader. Flora fired the first shot, which caught the leader off-guard allowing Gabi to catch the leader by surprise. Unfortunately, the leader anticipated this and deflected Gabi's attack, and was able to fling her across the room and knock her unconscious. "Gabi!" Flora yelled in astonishment. This gave the leader another opportunity to knock Flora senseless. The leader crouched and spun, knocking Flora off balance. Then, the leader gave Flora one good hit to the back of the head. _Man, this not going good. _I thought. The leader brought his sword around to kill me, but I deflected the blow and knocked the sword away, giving me the opportunity to knock the leader off balance. "PAYBACK!" I yelled as I knocked the leader into the wall, rendering him unconscious. "Lucia!" I said as I ran over to her and untied her. "Lucia, are you okay?" I said. "Yeah, I'm fine. But what about Gabi and Flora?" Lucia replied. "Oh yeah. We should probably go help them." I said. Lucia walked over to Flora and I walked over to Gabi to try to wake them up. After many failed attempts (slapping, wet willies etc.), Gabi and Flora finally woke up. "What happened?" Flora said as she woke up. On the other hand, Gabi sprang up in her fighting position, "You're going to-what just happened?" she said shocked. "I beat down the leader," I pointed to the unconscious leader against the wall "and rescued Lucia." I said. "Nice." Gabi replied. "I think we should get going before he wakes up." Lucia suggested. "Good plan. To the airship!" I exclaimed. I carried Lucia back to the airship with Gabi and Flora in front of me as I asked Lucia, "What exactly happened on the way back to Port Searis?" Lucia started, "I was halfway through Thieves' Wood, when all of a sudden I see a huge shadow behind me. I turned around and jumped back just in time to avoid being hit upside the head by a Vile Tribe member. I ran away, but was stopped farther up in the forest by another Vile Tribe member. I started to fight the Tribe member in front of me, but the one behind me knocked me out by whacking me in the back of the head." "Well, they won't mess with you anymore. But next time, please wake me up before you go on a delivery so this doesn't happen again." "OK." Lucia said. When we got to the airship, I took the controls and dropped Gabi off at Leephon City. Then, when we got to Lind Village, Lucia and I escorted Flora to her place. After that, Lucia and I went back to Port Searis to rest and relax.


End file.
